Transformers 12: Return
by rylansato
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Autobots left Earth. The inhabitants of Earth had forgotten about the Transformers. After 10 years of peace, Earth is going to be thrown back into the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.
1. Returning to Earth

Transformers: Return

The moon shone its light across the land of Aineias. In a room, clothes lay strewn all over the floor. On the bed, a moving wall of muscled skin is tinged blue by the moonlight. Four claw like scratches rake across the muscle toned back. Throaty, guttural moans are made. A delicate hand caressed the muscled posterior. A woman's leg entwined around the man's. A cascade of dark red hair fell across the man's unshaven cheek. Two faces press tightly together for a kiss. It is Dustin and Éclair. Their moans build to a pinnacle.

Afterwards, Éclair's hands gently rove Dustin's back, tenderly caressing the scratches they made. Éclair's relaxed, happy face gazed up from the pillow. She turned and smiled at Dustin. Dustin sleepily smiled back, and then gently reached out to caress her shoulder. Their eyes held for a moment, and then Eclair leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm going to take a shower." Éclair said.

Dustin nodded and closed his eyes, still smiling. Éclair climbed out of bed. Éclair went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Éclair stepped under the cascading water. The water beat down on her shoulders and back. She scrubbed herself clean. She was deep in her thoughts. She thought about her life with Dustin and hopped it would last. She and Dustin were practically immortal. She kept being "reborn" and the side effects of being a headmaster kept Dustin young. If that kept up her and Dustin would be together forever. The thought of that made Éclair smile. She began to rinse herself off when two arms wrapped themselves around her. It startled her at first. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts didn't even notice Dustin get into the shower. Éclair turned around and pressed herself against Dustin. Éclair looked up and into Dustin's emerald green eyes.

"I love you." She said.

Dustin smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed each other while the water soaked their naked bodies.

Meanwhile, Megatron walked around the main control room inside of Scorpinok. The other Decepticons stood back, away from their leader, giving him room to tread. Galvatron was the closest to Megatron. He stood at the main screen while Megatron paced.

"We need to conquer the universe but yet our plans are constantly disenchanted by those accursed Autobots." Megatron said. "We'll strike them where they'll least expect it."

"Where's that, Megatron?" Galvatron asked.

"Earth. It's been ten years since our battle with the Autobots and the destruction of our underwater base. The Autobots have left there permanently so there won't be an Autobot task force there. Thanks to Shockwave, we now can individually travel through space. We won't appear on their scanners other than comets. We'll send the Combaticons first. They'll take care of the human populace and prepare for our arrival."

Megatron turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, send the Combaticons." Megatron commanded.

"AS YOU COMMAND, MEGATRON." Soundwave said.

Soundwave left the room to send the Combaticons to Earth.

After ten years of peace Earth had forgotten about the Transformers and now it was going to get into involved in the Transformer war again.


	2. Must Stop the Combaticons

The next day, Dustin and Éclair were sitting in Fleur's Café having lunch. Éclair was wearing her typical red, white and blue outfit with black gloves and black knee high boots. Caprice had just served their food. The two began to dig in.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dustin asked.

"Lumiere and I have a shift later. What about you?"

"Well, I figure I'd head on over to Autobot City. I haven't been over that way in a couple days. It's been ten years and I still think people are still getting used to the fact that there is a battalion of Autobots on Aineas."

"Yeah I think so too. Especially people that are new to the planet." Éclair said.

At that moment, Lumiere walked in and sat down next to Éclair. Lumiere was wearing her sea green shirt with white sleeves that was attached to a yellow skirt, white gloves and teal boots.

"Hey, Lumiere. How's it goin?" Dustin said.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Loving every second here." Dustin said smiling and staring into Éclair's eyes.

Éclair blushed. At that moment Dustin's watch communicator beeped. It surprised Dustin a bit and startled the other two. Dustin activated it.

"This is Shortstop. Go ahead."

"Shortstop, this is Jazz at Autobot City, we just received a communiqué from Optimus Prime on Cybertron. You need to report to Autobot City immediately."

"On my way." Dustin said.

Dustin looked up to Éclair, who had a bit of a saddened look on her face.

"Sorry to cut this short, babe. I gotta go to work." Dustin said standing up.

Dustin reached into his pocket and pulled out his credit card. He tossed it on the table. He leaned over and kissed Éclair on her lips. "Bye, babe." He then patted Lumiere on the

head. "Later, kiddo."

Dustin ran out the door with his exosuit folding over his body. He got into his car and took off. Éclair had watched him through the window. She turned back to Lumiere.

"I love it when he we does that. Especially when he transforms into Shortstop." Éclair said with the giddiness in her voice like a school girl.

Lumiere sighed. "A lady should be more elegant."

Shortstop arrived at Autobot City shortly later. He transformed and walked into in the main control room.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"We've got trouble that's pronounced Decepticon." Jazz said.

"Oh, really?"

"Punch reported that Megatron sent the Combaticons to Earth." Jazz said.

"Damn it. After all these years, why are they headed to Earth?" Shortstop wondered. "Jazz, assemble an Autobot away team. We're going to Earth. I'll be back."

"Yes, sir." Jazz said.

Shortstop transformed and left Autobot City.

Meanwhile, five comet shaped beings entered Earth's atmosphere. They all crashed in a clearing on the outskirts of Athens, Ohio. Dirt and smoke filled the air of the crash site. The five Decepticons known as the Combaticons emerged from the crash site.

"Let's get going. We are to exterminate the flesh creatures and prepare for Megatron's arrival." Onslaught said.

The five of them took to the skies.

Meanwhile, Shortstop, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and the Aerialbots were boarding Skyfire. Shortstop was the last to step on board. Before he was able to close the door he heard a voice yell his name. He turned around to see that it was Éclair. She was still wearing here receptionist outfit. He transformed back into his exosuit mode and ran to Éclair. His helmet folded back into his collar.

"I just wanted to say 'be careful' before you left." Éclair said.

"I will, babe. I'll see you soon." Dustin replied as he kissed her.

Eclair watched as Dustin transformed back into Shortstop and boarded Skyfire. He continued to stare at her as he closed the door. Éclair stepped back as Skyfire blasted into the sky and out into space. She watched as Skyfire got smaller and smaller and eventually out of sight. Éclair turned around and went back to work.

Shortstop sat with his Autobot away team.

"According to Punch, only the Combaticons are headed to Earth. But my guess is that more Decepticons will be on their way." Shortstop said.

"Rules of Engagement?" Silverbolt asked.

"Stay concealed from the humans unless you have no other choice. I don't want to involve them anymore than I have to. Chances are that since it's been years that the Transformers have been on Earth, they'll try and do it their own way." Shortstop said.

"Shortstop, I'm receiving a transmission from Earth." Skyfire said.

"Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"Put it through."

A hologram of a girl in her early thirties appeared.

"Dustin, I want to inform you that the Decepticons have landed and are doing their usual thing." She said.

"Acknowledged." Shortstop said. "Remember to stay away from them."

"I know, I know. Besides, they're in Ohio. I'm still in Pennsylvania." Amanda said.

"Where in Ohio?"

"Athens."

"Figures. Of all places to go, they have to go there." Shortstop said. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Shortstop out."

The hologram disappeared and Shortstop pressed a button on his forearm.

"Skyfire, get us there as fast as you can."

"You got it, little buddy." Skyfire said as he rocketed towards Earth.


	3. The Transformers Are Back On Earth

A guy in his mid teens wearing a backwards West of New York Pizza hat stepped outside into an alleyway hauling an overloaded trash back out of the building. He had the bag hoisted the bag over his shoulder and stumbled towards the dumpster. He launched the bag into the giant green dumpster. He started back towards the open back door when a large gust of wind picked up. His hat flew off and he shielded his eyes from the dirt and dust. He then looked to the alleyway's entrance and saw something he never expected; a gray and black helicopter transform into a giant robot and land on its feet. It raised its weapon and began firing at people. The man frantically ran back into the building.

People ran the opposite way of the firing Decepticon. A tank and a missile truck faced the Combaticon known as Vortex. The humans thought they were safe but they were wrong when they saw both vehicles transform into Brawl and Onslaught. A jeep and a space shuttle joined the scene and both transformed into Swindle and Blast Off. The five of them all fired their weapons at the scattering humans.

"This is fun; it's been awhile since we've done this." Brawl said.

"Do you think Megatron will reward us for this?" Swindle asked.

"There are other things you should think about other than money, Swindle." Blast Off said.

"Like what?" Swindle asked.

"LIKE US!" A voice said above.

At that moment Vortex was hit in the face with a photon blast. The Combaticons looked up to see Shortstop aiming his sniper rifle at them from Skyfire's cargo bay. The Combaticons ran in separate directions taking cover. They aimed their weapons and opened fire on the incoming Autobots. The nine Autobots inside Skyfire's cargo bay jumped out while Skyfire transformed. The Autobots landed and returned fire. The two Transformer factions ran and took cover behind buildings. The humans tried to run away from the battling robots without being hit by stray laser fire. Onslaught and Blast Off hid behind buildings while yellow lasers flew over their heads.

"The Autobots are dangerous today. Something has them fired up." Blast Off said.

Onslaught jumped to his feet and returned fire. The Combaticon commander then took a shot in the chest. Brawl, Swindle and Vortex all charged at the Autobots with their weapons firing.

"Not too smart are they?" Skyfire asked.

Shortstop shook his head. The Autobots fired their weapons, hitting the three Combaticons. Brawl transformed into his tank mode and aimed his turret at Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was nearby and saw that his brother hadn't noticed the Decepticon was aiming at him. Sideswipe transformed into is Lamborghini mode and sped towards Brawl. Brawl had his sights locked onto Sunstreaker and was about to fire when all of a sudden Sideswipe transformed, grabbed a hold of the gun barrel, swung up onto the top of Brawl and lifted the turret as Brawl fired. The blast went over Sunstreaker's head and hit Vortex who was in his helicopter mode. Vortex crashed into a nearby bridge. Brawl transformed and Sideswipe jumped off of him.

"You'll pay for that, Autobot." Brawl said.

Then out of no where Brawl was taken by surprise by the photon blast of Skyfire's twin barrel rifle. Shortstop stood over the fallen Onslaught.

"You can't win this battle." Shortstop said.

"Nor will you." Onslaught said.

Shortstop was confused by Onslaughts remark. Then out of no where a purple photon blast hit Shortstop in the back, sending him over Onslaught and into a nearby office building. Everybody stopped fighting and looked up to see Galvatron floating in the air with Cyclonus, Scourge, the Sweeps and the Stunticons. Shortstop stumbled out of the destroyed building.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow." He said.

Shortstop looked up and saw Galvatron in the air. He then looked to his troops who had just begun firing at the Decepticons in the air.

"Stunticons, merge to become Menasor." Motor Master said.

The five Stunticons connected to one another and formed the crazed but powerful Menasor.

"Aerialbots, you know what to do." Silverbolt said.

The Aerialbots joined together to form Superion with Skydive and Air Raid as the legs, Slingshot and Fireflight as the arms and Silverbolt as the body and head. Superion and Menasor charged at one another.

Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps landed and fired upon the other Autobots. The Autobots were now outnumbered. They still continued to fight but they were losing ground. Galvatron transformed into his cannon mode and fired. The photon blast hit between Skyfire and Shortstop. It knocked both of them off their feet.

"Surrender and I might spare your lives. Resist us and you'll be terminated." Galvatron said.

"Of course we're going to resist." Shortstop said.

Superion still battled Menasor. Superion grabbed Menasor by the shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Menasor looked up to see a barrel pointed at his face. Superion was about to fire when out of nowhere he was hit with a laser blast in the back and forced to disengage. The five Aerialbots fell to the ground. They all stumbled to their feet and saw it was Galvatron in his cannon form. The insane Decepticon transformed back into his robot mode. Shortstop ran up behind Galvatron and leapt into the air but Galvatron turned around, grabbed Shortstop and slammed him to the ground. Galvatron picked Shortstop up by the leg and lifted him in the air.

"You want a piece of this?" Shortstop sneered as he fired his arm lasers into Galvatron's face.

Galvatron dropped Shortstop and held his face. Shortstop jumped away from Galvatron to a safe distance. Shortstop looked from side to side to the closing in Decepticons. Then Shortstop said the one thing he never thought he'd say.

"Autobots, retreat."

The other Autobots looked surprised. The Decepticons opened fire.

"Skyfire, transform. Get us out of here."

Skyfire transformed and the Autobots fired as they backed up into Skyfire's cargo bay. Once inside, Skyfire's engines fired up and he took to the skies. People on a hill over looking the battle scene watched the events that had just taken place.

"The Transformers are back." One of them said.


	4. Unexpected

The Autobots returned to the only place they had on Earth; the sealed Ark. Skyfire landed and the Autobots inside disembarked. Shortstop walked up to the key pad on the wall next to the door. He pressed a few buttons and large wall like door opened. The Autobots walked inside to the main control room. Jazz walked over to Teletran One and activated the computer. Shortstop stood off to the side with his arms crossed. Jazz noticed this and walked over to his friend.

"You all right, m'man?" Jazz asked.

"Do you think I made the right decision in retreating?"

"I do. You're a natural leader and you lead us well. You made the right decision in retreating. We were outnumbered and you wanted us to survive. That's what makes you a good Autobot." Jazz said.

Even though Shortstop had no mouth, Jazz knew Shortstop was smiling. Jazz returned to Teletran One. He pressed more buttons.

"Jazz calling Fortress Maximus."

Moments later, the image of Optimus Prime appeared on the screen.

"Jazz, report."

"Situation critical. More Decepticons have arrived. Galvatron and Stunticons included. We are currently outnumbered. Superion doesn't stand a chance against both of them. Request reinforcements."

"Request approved. Sending Omega Supreme, Windcharger, Prowl, Siren, Wheeljack, and the Protectobots." Optimus Prime replied.

"Acknowledged. Jazz out."

The screen went blank.

"Reinforcements are on their way." Jazz said.

Shortstop nodded.

Meanwhile, a small portion of Athens was destroyed. The Decepticons stood in the middle of the debris. Galvatron talked into his communicator on his arm. On the other end was Megatron.

"Autobots have retreated and we'll begin Operation: Annihilation." Galvatron said.

"Excellent." Megatron replied. "Begin the procedure and Earth will become our own planet-sized energy depot."

Galvatron closed his communicator and turned to his Decepticon away team.

"What's the word?" Drag Strip asked.

"We are to begin the operation immediately." Galvatron said.

The Decepticons began their destruction. They raised their weapons and fired at buildings and at people. Police officers fired their futile weapons at the Decepticons. The Decepticons just shrugged them off. Then from the sky came an orange laser blast and hit Galvatron in the back. The Decepticons stopped their reign of terror and turned their attention to the skies. Omega Supreme shot through the clouds firing his main cannon. The Autobots inside leapt out of his cargo hold and landed on the ground. Omega Supreme transformed into his robot mode.

"Like you guys are going to have a chance with us." Swindle said.

"Not that you will have one with us." Prowl said.

"Protectobots combine into Defensor." Hot Spot said.

The five Protectobots connected together. Then the two Decepticon combiners formed Menasor and Bruticus.

"We have you outnumbered." Galvatron said.

"Not anymore." Wheeljack said pointing past Galvatron.

Galvatron turned around to see the other Autobots blazing towards them with Shortstop leading the way.

"Autobots, transform and attack." Shortstop ordered.

The approaching Autobots transformed and joined the battle. The second battle on Earth had begun.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime stood with another group of Autobots. They lined up in front of Fortress Maximus.

"Autobots, I have been informed that Megatron is heading to Earth and our current two away teams will be drastically outnumbered." Prime said. We are going to Earth to help our friends."

The Autobots boarded Fortress Maximus. The doors began to close but at the last second a human sized shadow leapt inside. The engines fired and Fortress Maximus took to the air and headed to Earth.

The Autobots and Decepticons battled on Earth. They ducked behind buildings and dodged laser blasts. The Decepticons were being outgunned again. They began to fall back. The Autobots marched forward firing their weapons with the Decepticons falling back. The Decepticons took to the air and retreated. The Autobots cheered in victory.

"Hey." A voice said behind the Autobots.

They turned around and to their surprise it was their old friend Nick, who used to work with the Autobots when they were on Earth. Shortstop's head flew off and transformed while the body transformed into the car. Dustin stood in front of his old friend.

"How's it goin'?" Dustin asked.

"It's been boring ever since the Transformers left ten years ago." Nick said. "I haven't had anything to do. I miss fixing wounded Autobots and helping Wheeljack with his inventions."

"Yeah, I bet." Dustin replied with a smile. "Wheeljack and Ratchet still like to mess with me by screwing with my orbital guiders."

"Yeah I remember doing that when we first invented them." Nick said. "I also remember when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decided to put shaving cream on my hand while I was asleep and tickling my face and causing me to rub my face."

"Yeah that was a good time." Dustin said smiling.

Wheeljack, Jazz, and Prowl walked up. Nick waved to them.

"Hey guys." Nick said.

"Hey Nick, long time no see. How've you been?" Wheeljack asked.

"Good. What about you guys?"

"Hangin' in there." Jazz said.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." Dustin said. "It was good seeing you again. We should get together and get a bite to eat or something."

"Sure thing." Nick said holding out his hand.

Dustin extended his hand, which was inches away from his friend's when Nightstick appeared out of nowhere and fired his weapon. The photon burst hit Nick in the chest. Blood sprayed out and covered Dustin's face. Dustin watched in horror as one of his best friends vaporized in front of his eyes.


	5. Reinforcements

Once Nick's body had vaporized into nothingness, Dustin could see who the assailant was. Fury rose with in Dustin. Nightstick began to laugh. Dustin's helmet folded over his head and he sprinted towards Nightstick. Nightstick fired his weapon at Dustin, who was dodging the laser blasts. Nightstick became irritable because he couldn't hit his target that was getting closer by the second. Dustin leapt into the air and landed on the Decepticon Targetmaster. Dustin ripped off Nightstick's helmet and started punching him repeatedly out of complete anger. Then without warning the ground shook. That snapped Dustin out of his angry trance. He ran to his Ford GT body and he transformed into the head while the car transformed into the body. The two parts connected and Shortstop now stood with Prowl, Jazz and Wheeljack.

"Decepticons." Prowl said.

"Will they ever learn?" Shortstop asked.

They all looked up to see Skywarp and Thundercracker flying side by side then fly off in separate directions and Megatron flew up in between the two of them and fired his fusion cannon.

"The answer you're looking for is no." Jazz said.

"AUTOBOTS, SCATTER." Shortstop ordered.

The Autobots ran around and returned fire to the skies. Skywarp and Thundercracker flew in low firing. Shortstop ran out of the way and fired his arm lasers.

"When did Megatron get here?" Shortstop asked.

"I'm guessing just now." Sideswipe said.

"So troublesome." Shortstop said.

The Autobots dove behind cover and fought the newly arrived Decepticons. Now that the Autobots were outnumbered again they tried to fight their evil counterparts. The Decepticons were moving in on the Autobots. They were only feet away from the Autobots cover point. All of the Autobots had their attention on the Decepticons and were firing at them when Shortstop stopped firing.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. It's…" Jazz said.

"It's the sound of Autobot engines." Windcharger said.

The Autobots turned around to see Optimus Prime leading the way of another Autobot convoy. Prime transformed and leapt into the air and pulled out his laser rifle. He fired while in flight. He hit Vortex, then Brawl, then Cyclonus, and he finally landed and continued to fire from behind Decepticon lines. The Autobots charged from their positions and attacked the Decepticons head on. Jazz fired his laser pistol while Wheeljack fired his shoulder cannon. Shortstop stood with Windcharger and Silverbolt, firing their weapons. The Onslaught appeared behind Shortstop and was about to fire his weapon at Shortstop's head when he felt a strong force on the side of his head that sent him flying into the nearby river. Shortstop turned around and saw Éclair land on her feet next to him. She looked up at him.

"Funny seeing you here." Éclair said.

Shortstop smirked. "That's my line."

The evil Transformers leapt into the air. They knew they were beat for the moment.

"You may have won for the moment, Prime. But this will not thwart our plans to eradicate this planet of his disgusting species." Megatron said.

"We'll see, Megatron." Optimus said.

Megatron turned and flew off.

"What did he mean, 'won for the moment'?" Shortstop asked.

"It's puzzling. Usually he retreats after we beat them in battle but I have a feeling he isn't done."

"What day is it?" Shortstop asked.

"Friday." Prowl replied.

"Oh damn. He headed to the north and it being a Friday, there is an abundance of people at a football stadium for a high school football game." Shortstop said.

Shortstop transformed and Éclair hopped in the passenger seat and they sped off after the Decepticons.

"Autobots, after him." Prime said transforming.

The Autobots transformed into their alternate modes and followed Shortstop.

A few minutes later, Dustin and Éclair arrived at the football game. Dustin was surprised that he had beaten the Decepticons there. The two of them got out and ran into the stadium. The football game was still going on. Football players were battling each other for field position near mid field when Dustin and Éclair ran out onto the field. The players stopped what they were doing and gave the two of them confused looks. The refs blew their whistles and police officers began to come onto the field.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE DECEPTICONS ARE ON THEIR WAY AND WE NEED YOU ALL TO EVACUATE THE AREA." Dustin yelled.

Multiple comments were heard from the crowd. Dustin heard someone say "yeah right" and "get off the field." The police officers moved in closer to the two intruders.

"Why don't they believe us?" Éclair asked.

"Because it's Athens and people here are stupid when it comes to things like this. I'm surprised that they haven't heard our fighting over on the east end of Athens." Dustin said.

The officers attempted to grab Dustin and Éclair but Éclair just grabbed their hands, spun them around and pushed them into the other officers. A slight sound of approval came from the crowd. Then without warning the ground was rocked by a photon blast that left a wide crater in the football field. The crowd ran in an upscale panic. Dustin pressed a few buttons on his watch communicator and the Ford GT came crashing through the fence and onto the field. The exosuit folded over his body and he transformed into the head and connected to the body. Shortstop ran over and grabbed and broke off one of the uprights from the goal post. He then launched it into the air towards Megatron. The projectile knocked off Megatron's fusion cannon.

"No one does that to me and continues to function." Megatron said. "Predacons, attack."

The Predacons flew down and landed all around Shortstop. They circled him as if they were real animals circling a prey. Razorclaw leapt towards Shortstop, who grabbed the Predacon leader by his paws and threw him into Divebomb. Rampage and Tantrum dove at the Autobot Headmaster. Shortstop leapt into the air avoiding the attack, thus causing the two Predacons to head butt each other. Headstrong charged but Shortstop lifted his foot and stomped on Headstrong's nose horn, causing Headstrong to flip onto his back.

"Stupid, Predacons." Shortstop sneered.

"Predacons, merge to become Predaking." Razorclaw ordered.

The five Predacons connected to each other forming the mighty Decepticon combiner known as Predaking. Headstrong and Tantrum formed the legs, Divebomb's body and Rampage formed the arms, Razorclaw formed the body and head while Divebomb's wings connected to the back.

"Is that a horn on your head or are you just...man I'm so scared right now I can't even finish my lame joke." Shortstop said.

Predaking lifted his foot.

"Stupid, Autobot." Predaking said.

Just as Predaking was about to stomp on Shortstop, Predaking was tackled by Superion and Defensor.

"Well, the calvary has arrived." Shortstop said.


	6. Earth Is Back In The War

Soundwave landed near Shortstop and pressed the button on his shoulder.

"RUMBLE, FRENZY, RAVAGE; PREPARE FOR BATTLE. OPERATION: WARFARE." Soundwave said.

Three cassettes flew out of Soundwave's chest cavity and transformed. Éclair ran past Shortstop towards the Decepticon cassettes.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of these three.

Éclair ran over and kicked Frenzy and Rumble in the face and then grabbed Ravage by his neck and threw him into Soundwave, knocking him over.

"Man, I love it when she does that." Shortstop said.

Prime and Megatron faced off again. Megatron had retrieved his fusion cannon and had placed it back on his arm. He fired at Prime who just moved to the side to avoid the blast. He ran up to Megatron and punched him across the face. Megatron flew back into the stands, causing them to collapse. All of the humans had evacuated by that point. Megatron lunged at Optimus, who held his laser rifle by the barrel and swung it once Megatron was in range. Megatron was hit across the face and flew back into the stands.

"As the humans say; 'it's outta here.'." Prime said.

Cyclonus, Skywarp and Thundercracker all flew around in their jet modes firing at the scattering Autobots. Wheeljack fired inhibitor shells from his shoulder cannon. The three jets were hit on their undersides.

"I've been hit with a Gyro Inhibitor Shell." Cyclonus said.

The three of them crashed into the ground. Galvatron jumped on top of Shortstop. He aimed his arm cannon at Shortstop's face and was about to fire when Galvatron was hit in the back with a laser blast. Galvatron's attention faltered and Shortstop grabbed Galvatron by the head and threw him at Predaking, who was focused on Superion and Defensor. Galvatron slammed into Predaking's back then fell to the ground. When Predaking turned around to see what had happened Superion and Defensor pounced on him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood back to back firing at random Decepticons. The ground began to shake. It sounded like thunder, but the sky was clear.

"What is it this time?" Windcharger asked.

"Our definite victory." Siren said.

Fortress Maximus stood in front of the Transformers. The Decepticons didn't have Scorpinok with them to help them fight Fortress Maximus.

"Decepticons retreat back to Kubos." Megatron ordered.

The Decepticons jumped into the air and out into space. The Autobots cheered their victory. Shortstop did not cheer however. He had lost another person close to him in this war. That was why he wanted to get Earth out of the war but for some reason the Decepticons kept wanting to come here. As if there was something about this planet that lured them here. Shortstop transformed and Dustin's exosuit folded back. Éclair ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"We did it again." Éclair said.

"Yes we did." Dustin replied.

Optimus Prime walked over to Dustin and Éclair.

"It looks like the Decepticons won't stay off this planet for good." Prime said. "We'll need to keep some Autobots here on Earth to guard it. I myself will stay, along with Fortress Maximus. I would like you to return to Aineas with Éclair. Pick a few Autobots to go with you and that group will be the guardians of Aineias. You will be stationed at Metroplex."

Dustin nodded. "I'll take Skyfire, Jazz, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Windcharger, Siren, Springer, Arcee, Punch and the Aerialbots."

"Very well." Optimus said.

Dustin, Éclair and his selected Autobots returned to Aineias while Optimus Prime and the other Autobots reopened the Ark. Fortress Maximus transformed into his city mode outside of the Ark.

The Aineias Autobots were stationed at Metroplex and kept a close eye on the Decepticons.

A few weeks had gone by and things were rather peaceful. They hadn't heard from the Decepticons since the Earth incident. It was much more to the Autobots liking. Shortstop walked out of Metroplex passing Springer and Arcee, who were holding hands. He transformed and headed into the city. Shortly later, he arrived outside of Éclair's apartment where he had been staying ever since he first arrived on Aineias. He walked in and saw Éclair sitting at the table. He felt something was different. He noticed she had a nervous look on her face. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I do have some news though." She replied.

"What is it?"

Éclair hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm pregnant."

The End.


End file.
